


【彬昇】狡兔蛇窟

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200614--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 2





	【彬昇】狡兔蛇窟

**Author's Note:**

> 200614  
> \--

人們常用狡黠來形容狐狸，但我認為兔子更適合這個詞。

那些瘦小的兔子才不是只能被狩獵的一方。

沒錯，就好比眼神純真如兔的那個少年。

  
  


哦，他的名字我還不知道，但組織裡的人都是這麼稱呼他的ーー

  
  
  


**梅杜莎。**

  
  
  


「在月亮只剩一半的日子，到下面寫的地址來，我會帶上你們需要的東西，若有人質疑物品是否為真，交易即刻破局……」

姜昇植念出信件上的內容，看著與署名相比稍顯違和的字跡若有所思，組織和這位署名為梅杜莎的人物至今已有過數次交易，不論是錢和武器，甚至更危險的殺人道具，只要委託梅杜莎就萬無一失，令人好奇他的真面目，但梅杜莎嚴厲表示要是誰敢透漏他的長相，從此就不再接受組織任何委託。

不過這麼神秘的人，為什麼願意和組織交易呢。

今天就是姜昇植赴約見梅杜莎的日子，關於這個人姜昇植所知的情報不多，上頭跟他講的那些就是全部了，據說絕對不能惹火梅杜莎，否則還有可能會被滅口，到底是有多危險，就不能跟更安全的人交易嗎。

「唉……真麻煩，就是這裡吧。」姜昇植走進約定地點的小巷子，東張西望之際被人拉住了衣襬。

身著黑色帽T、黑色口罩、黑色短褲，看起來年紀略小的少年抬頭看著姜昇植的臉，姜昇植以為只是迷路的高中生，露出溫柔的微笑摸了少年的頭。

「嗯？孩子你是走錯路了嗎？這麼晚了一個人在巷子裡晃很危險哦。」

「……」

少年將口罩拉到下巴，表情帶著滿滿的不能理解，手伸進姜昇植的褲子口袋，拿出信件打開查看，再看了一眼姜昇植。

「呃，隨便拿別人的東西不好哦。」姜昇植稍微被少年的動作嚇到，隨即拿回信件塞回口袋佯裝鎮定心想這孩子到底是怎樣。

「……梅杜莎。」

「啊，你很好奇這個名字嗎？」

「……我就是梅杜莎。」

「欸？」

梅杜莎居然是這樣的小孩子？他就是解決了組織所有委託的人？

似乎看出姜昇植在想什麼，嘴角扯出戲謔的笑容，單手放在姜昇植的肩膀將他壓在牆邊，用蠻力強制讓姜昇植的身體往下滑落，右手抬起姜昇植的下巴。

「我不是小孩子哦，你們組織應該有交代過別讓梅杜莎不開心吧。」

「痛……」

「我現在有點不爽……怎麼辦？」

梅杜莎人如其名，被他注視就彷彿石化了什麼也做不了，他似乎還聽過梅杜莎的眼會在暴怒時轉變為紅，而紅眼即為梅杜莎將吞噬人命的警告，見過紅眼的人不知最後去向何處，失蹤之人的生死全都無從而知。

想起這些傳聞的姜昇植覺得自己死定了。

  
  


梅杜莎將姜昇植綁在自己的房間，黑色西裝外套被脫下放到梅杜莎的床上，看著姜昇植坐在沙發上掙扎的樣子舔了一下嘴唇。

這個人看起來好像挺美味的，要直接吃了他嗎，反正東西還在我手上，應該不敢反抗我吧？要是敢反抗交易就完蛋了呢。

拿起手機拍了幾張姜昇植的照片，單手摸著下巴思考該不該把照片傳給對方的老大，或許可以討些他想要的東西，雖然梅杜莎現在什麼都不缺，真要說的話，也就缺個伴吧。

梅杜莎走到姜昇植面前俯著身子，雙手捧著姜昇植的臉頰使對方和自己四目相對。

「你叫什麼？」

「姜昇植……」

「昇植……雖然你比我大，不過你也知道弱者必須服從強者這個道理吧，對你就不說敬語了。」

姜昇植點點頭示意自己知道了，一直凝視著對方的眼讓他有些不自在，眼前這個人長得明明像隻無害的兔子，卻老是散發一種隨時能吃掉自己的氣場，梅杜莎的臉一下湊到姜昇植胸前看，一下看看背後，最後視線落到雙腿之間。

手腳不自由的姜昇植當然只有慌張的份。

「你在看什麼……」

「我只是在想……你該不會是在褲子裡面偷塞了罐裝可樂之類的吧。」

「啊？」

還沒反應到這句話是什麼意思的姜昇植不禁也往自己那裡看去，發現梅杜莎的暗示後燒紅了臉。

「……呃！你在說什麼……」

梅杜莎突然大笑起來，肯定是在想些不正經的事。

姜昇植現在超想回去組織報告他再也不接跟梅杜莎交易的活了，這小子剛剛完全就是在性騷擾啊，可惡。

「繩子我會幫你解開，只要是在這個空間裡都得聽我的命令，知道了吧？」

梅杜莎不輕不重的捏著姜昇植的臉，看來並不容許反駁意見，姜昇植只能含糊地說知道，梅杜莎滿意地笑了。

姜昇植緊張的吞了吞口水，看著眼前的人一手托著下巴一手用手機傳訊息，站起來小聲說自己想借廁所，卻被對方看了一眼後強行將紮在褲子裡的襯衫拉出來，梅杜莎將手機丟在床上，左手鑽進姜昇植的上衣，右手伸進姜昇植的褲子裡摸來摸去。

「你、你幹什麼……」

「檢查你有沒有偷藏武器呀。」

姜昇植差點就要發出不像樣的聲音，呼吸變得有些急促，一個不穩身子就倒在了沙發上，梅杜莎抓著姜昇植的領帶將他的身子帶起。

「在你之前每個進到這裡來的人都會假裝想借廁所然後偷襲我，所以才需要親手檢查啦，哈哈。」

「你……會把要交易的人都帶來這裡？」

「嗯，在室內才好說話啊，有什麼問……哦？難道是……已經對我一見鍾情了？吃醋？」

「呃，才不是！」

梅杜莎接著解釋那些人偷襲他的原因，他總是習慣性的測試交易對象，當作觀察人類生態的一環，然而總是如他所想，只要假裝出去接個電話讓對方忍不住好奇心往開了一點小縫的壁櫥裡望，既想逃出交易現場又覺得空手而回太可惜的愚蠢傢伙們就會露出本性。

他拉開壁櫥給姜昇植看，裡面竟是數不盡的金條、寶石和疊成山的鈔票。

姜昇植張大嘴一臉不敢置信，梅杜莎到底是怎麼得到這些的？

「嚇到了？這些可是我辛苦得來的東西，花了好幾年呢。」

「你是怎麼將這些東西用到手的？」

「搶來的。」

回答簡單粗暴，說完便給姜昇植看自己的手機畫面，那是和某人的對話窗，姜昇植愣著看完對話的內容。

**韓老狐狸。**

**有什麼事？交易還沒完成嗎，我記得這次交易只是要幾捆大鈔啊……我們堂堂梅杜莎不會是出了什麼差錯吧？**

**你跟我說的長相神似柴犬黑髮黑西裝的那位在我這裡，東西我還沒給他。**

**為什麼？他做了什麼嗎？**

**不是，我覺得他挺可愛的，用大鈔換他應該很划算吧。**

**梅杜莎，我們說好不做人肉交易。**

**嘖，那我要他當我的玩具。**

**這你就得問他本人了。**

這都是什麼跟什麼，雖然老大並沒有把自己賣給梅杜莎，也不知道該不該感謝還有要問過他本人意願，姜昇植問這是什麼，梅杜莎嘆了口氣坐到床上。

「我今天就先放你回去，下次再聊吧。」

「哦……」

姜昇植猶豫了一下才移動自己的腳步，正要拿起他被丟在床上的西裝外套，卻被抓住了手。

「這件外套我要了。」梅杜莎把西裝外套抱在懷裡，指了指放在門口旁的行李箱。

雖無奈也只能點點頭，姜昇植拖著行李箱走出梅杜莎的住處，回到組織後瘋狂祈禱不會再來這裡第二次。

然而神可能也是站在強者那邊的吧。

  
  


**老大，一定要我去嗎？**

**嗯，梅杜莎指定的，說是非你不可哦。**

**……我知道了。**

「雖然他說直接上來就可以……唉……」邊爬著樓梯邊想著希望梅杜莎今天不會刁難他，畢竟上次那個聊天紀錄實在令人不安。

沒想到梅杜莎居然在門口等他，聽到姜昇植驚訝的聲音就把眼神從手機上移開對著他笑，身上穿著姜昇植上次留下來的西裝外套，因為體型差異而顯得稍長的袖子，手指從袖子裡露出一半看起來有點可愛。

「這就是傳說中的萌袖……」

還真是不小心被萌到了。

「嗯？」

「啊，我是說……你穿起來蠻好看的。」

梅杜莎直接把姜昇植拉到床邊讓他坐下，自己躺下來把頭枕在了姜昇植的大腿上。

「呃，你這是……」

「唱歌給我聽。」

滿頭問號。

為什麼我來拿個東西回去還得先取悅他才行呢，算了如果只是這樣就滿足的話……

姜昇植只唱到一半，梅杜莎便起身注視他的臉龐，還在想是不是唱得不太好他不喜歡，猶豫該不該換首歌的時候就被吻了。

「梅杜莎你、你為什……」

「……鄭秀彬。」梅杜莎把頭埋在姜昇植的頸脖之間，雙手環抱住姜昇植後再度開口。

「我的真名，以後獨處的時候直接叫我的真名就好。」

  
  


第二次交易，就這樣以姜昇植的初吻作為交換結束了。

  
  


第三次是更深刻的吻，第四次是一起逛街，再之後的交易鄭秀彬都要姜昇植幫他做晚餐，說是不一起吃就不把東西給姜昇植了。

姜昇植開始習慣照顧鄭秀彬，陪他玩、讓他撒嬌、和他睡在同一張床上。

鄭秀彬也會帶著姜昇植去看看自己怎麼搶到寶物的，但在迅速解決才想說現在可以回家時，姜昇植卻突然倒地，鄭秀彬這才知道姜昇植還是見血則暈的體質，真不適合當黑道啊。

總算知道韓老狐為何要特別說最好別帶他去工作現場，本還以為是姜昇植弱不禁風，看姜昇植身手俐落打趴了好幾個人正感到疑惑，鄭秀彬才在姜昇植耳邊小聲說光是這樣還不夠，要做就是得滅口，然後劃破了目標物的喉嚨，沒想到這成了得揹著姜昇植回家的主因。

鄭秀彬討厭受人注目，原本外出工作遇到同業也只是稍微打個招呼就走人，似乎對誰都不信任，這樣的他身邊不知何時多了一個人同行，這令同業們都漸漸感到好奇。

  
  


後來關於梅杜莎的傳聞多了一個，說是梅杜莎似乎迷上了一隻柴犬。

  
  


**

姜昇植的組織突然被襲擊了。

  
  


對方選在全員放假的時期闖進組織內部，看著空無一人的空間，帶頭的人下令將所有物品砸爛，若是發現值錢的東西就帶走。

「呵呵呵呵……想不到吧，稍微漲了點聲勢就這麼大意，今天沒人還算他們幸運，免了一場血光之災……啊！！」

「吵死了，白痴。」

鄭秀彬一腳踩在方才說話的人臉上，在對方說下一句話之前又狠狠將他揍倒在地上。

「不想死在我手下的都給我滾。」

雙眼泛起紅光，傳聞中梅杜莎暴怒的模樣此時就呈現在眾人眼前。

「梅、梅杜莎？那個梅杜莎怎麼會在這……啊！等……」在意識完全失去前似乎噴飛了幾顆牙齒。

鄭秀彬沒等所有人緩過神就一個一個揍翻了，拳頭上滿是血跡，姜昇植過來幫他包紮好後和鄭秀彬一起，將地上那些奄奄一息的人用繩子綁好留在組織內，聯絡組織老大處理。

**喂老狐！**

**……梅杜莎你，什麼時候能學會敬老尊賢就好了呢。**

**[不知名組織奄奄一息被綁著.jpg]**

**嗯？這是什麼？**

**您們組織差點被入侵.jpg啦^^**

**啊……你都幫我們處理好了？麻煩到你了真抱歉啊……**

**我不是警告過最近有個新建的白痴組織最好小心嗎？**

**真的抱歉啦！作為補償你想要什麼儘管說吧。**

**那就讓姜昇植離開你們組織只跟著我，也可以吧？**

**為什麼對他這麼執著呢……雖然之前開始他就會主動說要去你那裡了……**

「秀彬，還沒跟老大報告完嗎？」

站在一旁等的姜昇植忍不住探頭看鄭秀彬的手機畫面，鄭秀彬也轉頭看了他一會。

「啊，有辦法了。」鄭秀彬摟住姜昇植的肩膀開始用手機錄影，說要問姜昇植幾個問題要他誠實回答。

「首先……你是不是也覺得韓老狐很煩想離開這裡？」

「蛤……呃……沒、沒有啊。」

「……」 

鄭秀彬停止錄影後將影片刪除，姜昇植覺得自己好像回答錯了，冷汗直流，看著皺起眉間的鄭秀彬決定要照他可能喜歡的去回答，不然可不能保證自己能保命，姜昇植還想多活50年。

「咳咳，首先，你超喜歡跟梅杜莎一起玩的對吧？」

「對、對！最喜歡跟梅杜莎玩了！」

鄭秀彬的表情明顯就是在暗爽了，姜昇植鬆了口氣。

接著回答了「比起組織成員更喜歡梅杜莎」、「比起聽韓老狐的命令更想聽從梅杜莎」、「現在就想跟梅杜莎一起回家親熱」等提問，答案一律由「對」、「是」、「沒錯」的肯定句組成。

「既然昇植自己都這樣說了，那就沒辦法了呢，我們要回家親熱囉！老狐狸也聽到了吧。」停止錄影馬上傳了過去，沒等對方已讀就拉著姜昇植回家了。

對方的妥協躺在手機通知欄裡，姜昇植已經被人壓上床了。

「秀彬，你等……」

「你剛剛說好的。」

姜昇植決定還是別為了保命輕易說YES。

  
  


然後他繼續提筆寫著ーー

  
  


後來老大也同意我離開組織，看來那個影片真的挺有用的，江湖上令人聞風喪膽的梅杜莎其實很孩子氣，而這卻是只有我才知道的事呢。

該怎麼形容他才好，就像是披著兔皮的蛇嗎？

要是誤以為沒有殺傷力肆意靠近，就會被蛇尾纏繞而死，那就是梅杜莎這個代號的由來吧，雖然我並沒有問過他本人。

啊不過，梅……鄭秀彬使喚人也該有個限度吧！

老是讓我幫他按肩膀、搥背、做飯，我又不是他老M……

  
  


「今天也在寫字？到陪我的時間了哦。」鄭秀彬將下巴放在姜昇植的肩膀，雙手環抱將他從椅子上抱起。

染了好幾次頭髮最後還是回到了他們第一次見面時的髮色，他像是又回到和鄭秀彬相處不到兩週的日子。

想起了某天的親吻，笨拙的動作讓姜昇植隱約發現鄭秀彬很不熟悉做這件事。

  
  
  


想起了蹭在他胸前的淡紫色。

  
  
  


那天少年的髮色有如藍花楹盛開，滿開的花將他吞食乾淨。


End file.
